Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 8-22680 discloses a vehicle height adjustment device that increases the height of a motorcycle during travel and that decreases the height of the motorcycle during halt in order to facilitate a rider's or a passenger's getting on and off the motorcycle.
The vehicle height adjustment device automatically changes the height of the motorcycle in response to its speed of travel. Specifically, the vehicle height adjustment device automatically increases the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches a set speed, and automatically decreases the vehicle height when the vehicle speed becomes equal to or lower than a set speed.